impressionsgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Timna
is a mission in Pharaoh. It takes place after Men-Nefer. General Information Copper, gemstones, weapons, and debens are all demanded from time to time by Pharaoh, although he usually gives a forgiving window of time to fulfill requests. Clay may be produced and used to make pottery; however, beer and papyrus may not be made and must be imported to support housing. Although flax may be purchased and spun into linen, there is no use for it as it cannot be sold or used to upgrade housing. Chickpeas and game meat may be imported to supplement the city's food supply, although the latter can be produced locally. Timna is the first mission to feature a military element. Bedouins attack from the north (near the western seam of metallic ore), the east (next to the small oasis on the east side of the map) and the north-east (behind the ore and metallic rocks to the east). Their numbers are relatively small; just one or two forts of archers and infantry are sufficient to rout them. Economic Analysis Trade Cities Below are a list of goods cities trade annually: *'Timna' (800 debens to open land trade route): Sells 1,500 chickpeas, pottery, beer Buys 4,000 copper *'Nubt' (800 debens to open land trade route): Sells 4,000 game meat *'Nekhen' (1,020 debens to open land trade route): Sells 1,500 clay, beer, flax, linen; 2,500 pottery Buys 1,500 papyrus *'Men-Nefer' ( debens to open land trade route): Sells 1,500 papyrus, pottery; 2,500 chickpeas Buys 15 weapons; 1,500 lettuce, bricks, beer, luxury goods, barley Timna has access to highly profitable export options. Copper is available in abundance, and so are gemstones (which can be sold later in the mission when a new trade route opens). 4,000 copper can be sold per year at the opening of the mission to Thinis; after a request for gemstones are filled relatively early in the scenario, a trade route to Men-Nefer opens; Men-Nefer, in turn, buys 2,500 units of gemstones along with 15 weapons per year. Should trading quotas for copper be filled, excess copper can be made into weapons for even more profit. To meet this demand, 6 copper mines, 3 weaponsmiths, and 4 gemstone mines need to be built, although more of each may be required to both meet demands from Pharaoh and also export annual quotas. Gold may be mined to further supplement income. Beer and papyrus must be imported to service higher level housing, as neither are available for production in Timna. Pottery may be imported, but it can also be made locally. With optimal numbers of industries, Timna normally suffers from high unemployment in order to meet its 2,000 population goal; a pottery industry can help mitigate this problem somewhat. Abedju or Behdet follows this mission. Historical Information Timna valley is located in what is now Israel. The area has long been mined for its rich copper ore, beginning as early as the 5th or 6th millennium BCE and even as recently as 1976. Ancient Egyptians were mining ore in the area at least as early as the 14th century BCE, although the game depicts the arrival of Egyptians in the area as much earlier. They seemingly abandoned the area to Midianites by the 12th century BCE, as a temple that was built in the 14th century BCE to the Egyptian goddess Hathor was defaced and re-purposed two centuries later. Category:Pharaoh: Missions Category:Article Stubs